


Last Summer

by daisygirl101



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe my chances here. What are the odds I would come across her at a gas station? Sequel to 'More Than Just Words', but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright, so I'm on a bit of a Henry Bolet kick. Can you blame me?
> 
> This is a sequel to 'More Than Just Words', but it can be read on its own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Nancy Drew or Henry Bolet. (Side note: Anyone know how I can go about changing this?)

My plane landed late. Bess had fallen asleep on my shoulder a long while ago. While the flight wasn’t intended to be long, a three-hour delay sure made things fun.  _I wonder why I always have the worst luck with planes… Maybe I should start taking the bus._

I nudged Bess lightly. She sat up as we taxied to our gate. She gave a loud yawn before looking out the window.

"Sure will be nice to see George and Ned again. I bet you miss him a lot," Bess began. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. He called me saying he wanted to work things out as a couple instead," I explained, thinking about the phone call I had received on the taxicab ride to the hotel. "I think I want to as well," I continued, forcing my thoughts not to drift to a certain Goth I left behind in New Orleans. Bess laughed loudly.

"Oh Nancy, you're so pathetic!" Bess practically screeched.

"What?" I asked in a hushed tone before encouraging her to lower her volume level.

"I didn’t even have to meet Henry to know you two had a _thing_ ," Bess said, putting emphasis on 'thing'. I brushed her off of me.

"We did not have a _thing,_ Bess. He has Summer and I have Ned. We both know that. That night we spent together was out of friendship and comfort," I explained, not realizing I'd kept the details of that stormy night quiet until then. Bess' eyes widened.

"That night? Nancy, what _were_ you and Henry up to?" Bess asked, now full of curiosity. Our plane was done taxing and we were free to go. I stood up and reached for my carry-on luggage- I had learned my lesson- and walked toward the door. "Nancy Drew! You wait right there!" Bess yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until she was right beside me with her purse.

"Oh, it was nothing Bess. We spent the night together because we'd been talking to each other about lost relatives and we both needed an anchor. We're good friends Bess, nothing more," I said, not wanting to even look at her.

"Wait, you two were cuddled up for a full night and you didn’t even tell me? Nance, c'mon!" Bess explained.

"Yeah, well, he's in New Orleans. I'm in River Heights, with Ned. Life goes on."

"He's got your phone number, doesn’t he?" Bess asked with a light yet accusing tone of voice.

"What? Bess, have you lost your mind entirely? I have Ned!" I replied. _Is this act to convince Bess or myself?_

"I have Ned," she mumbled under her breath in mockery. I scoffed at her and walked over to claim her luggage. She picked up her bags- all four of them- and we walked to the curb of the terminal. "If Ned's so great, why isn’t he here?" Bess asked accusingly. I glared at her.

"George is coming to get us. Ned was busy with college things," I replied, trying to shift the subject off of my love life. Bess sighed and shook her head.

I stood there in the dark night with Bess as a green car pulled up to the airport curb. I gave a smile and stepped forward to the car. A brown-haired teen stepped out of the driver's seat with a tired smile.

"Nancy! Bess! It's so good to see you," George said as she came over and threw her arms around both of us. I hugged her back.

"We missed you too, George!"

"Come on, get in the car. I wanna hear all about New Orleans!" George exclaimed as she ushered us to the car. We placed our luggage in the trunk and walked toward the car doors. Bess climbed in the back seat and I sat in the front. "So tell me everything! The food, the shopping, the people..." George trailed off. Bess popped up from the back seat as George pulled away from the curb.

"I'm sure _Nancy_ has something to say about people," Bess said with a curious tone in her voice. George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Bess!" I complained. "Enough about Henry," I grumbled.

"Aww, do you miss him already?" Bess mocked.

"Bess, I'm dating Ned! _Ned!_ " I yelled back. George laughed.

"Okay, okay girls. I at least get to know who Henry is," George asked. Bess turned to me, waiting for an explanation from me.

"He's one of Ned's friends. He goes to Emerson with Ned. His Great Uncle Bruno died recently, and Ned sent me to check up on him," I finished, sparing as many details as possible.

"Nancy! George, she left out all the good parts about him," Bess tattle-taled. I glared at her. "Him and Nancy had a thing, George, a thing! They spent the night together! And Nance won't tell me anything about it," Bess grumbled.

"That seems bold for you, Nancy," George teased.

"It wasn't like that, George. He'd lost his parents too, and we just bonded over that," I explained, again leaving out the details.

"Nancy, you're no fun," Bess said from the back seat. George just shook her head and pulled into a gas station.

"We're low on gas. Anyone want anything from inside the store?" George offered.

"Actually, I think I'll just walk around in the store. My legs need the exercise after that flight," I joked and got out of the car. Bess denied the invitation to come along and instead fell asleep on the back seat. I walked inside and looked around in the shop. The shopkeeper was an adult male, maybe in his 20's. His dark hair was messy and he looked tired. He was busy drinking a cup of coffee. _Graveyard shift_.

There was only one other person wandering the store. She was tall with long blonde hair. Her shorts were maybe five or six inches long at the most, and her pink, low-cut t-shirt was much too risqué for my taste. Her heels were about six inches high and bright cherry red. She seemed fuming about something and was on the phone as she paced. Her face was caked in make-up. There was something about her that gave me a bad feeling. That scared me; my intuition was rarely wrong.

Her keys were hanging from her fingers. A keychain hanging on the key ring read 'Emerson College'. _I wonder if she knows Ned or Henry..._

The woman finally got ahold of the person she has been calling. I listened closely as I browsed the chip section.

"I've been calling for hours, babe!" she yelled. "You can't make time for me? Is that the problem? Or is it that girl that's been staying with you? Is she the issue?... Well good riddance then! I'm glad to see her gone. Have you wired me that money yet?"

Suddenly, something clicked in my brain. This girl... She couldn't be?

"What do you mean you still don't have the money?! I thought you were rich!... Yes, I'm _very_ sorry that you lost your uncle. But don't forget about me too, okay?"

_Oh my God..._

"Good. I need that flatscreen to go with my stereo, babe. You love me, don't you?... Good. Don't call me until you wire me that money babe. Bye," she ended and walked over to the store clerk, who looked up from his coffee. His eyes flickered over me for a split second, but I continued on to browse the candy selection.

"What'd he say?" the clerk asked. From here, I could read his name: Jake.

"He said he was focused on dealing with his family problems right now. Like, what family does he even have? Sometimes I just think he doesn't care at all about me," the blonde declared. She sat herself on top of the counter and he stood between her legs. I picked up a Koko Kringle bar and couldn't help but think of that stack Renée kept back in New Orleans. _Henry..._

"What a jerk. You're obviously more important," Jake replied. _If she does what I think she's about to..._

"Aww, you always know what to say, Jake. You're the best," she whispered before kissing him.

"Anytime, Summer." My heart dropped. The chance that Henry's girlfriend had been in town and I had run into her was impossible. But here she sat, right in front of me, cheating on poor Henry.

I made a decision right then and there. I put the candy down and calmly walked out of the store, letting the two carry on with themselves. I had to call Henry. I stood outside the door and dialed the number he'd put in my phone earlier that day.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered. I hesitated for a minute.

"Henry?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Nancy?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

"Did you need something? Leave something here?" Henry asked, not understanding my phone call. I bit my lip.

"No, I, uh, I never got to ask how things were with Summer," I questioned. "I was actually kinda curious what she looked like."

"She's tall. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Tan skin," Henry replied, ignoring my other question.

"How is she?" I asked. He sighed.

"She's fine. Nancy, what's the point in this?" Henry questioned, clearly getting curious.

"I..." My voice trailed off. I didn't know how to tell him. Did he still love her? "Do you love her?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Is Ned with you?" he suddenly asked. I was taken back a bit.

"Uh, no?" I answered.

"But you're still his girlfriend?" Henry asked.

"I... I'm not sure."

"Why don't we talk after you talk to him?" Henry asked. "I don't want to say anything that will hurt your relationship."

"Okay," I answered, not liking being kept from answers.

* * *

All attempts to talk to Ned after that were futile. He was busy with this, he was distracted with that. College had taken its toll on Ned. When I finally made it up to Boston to see him, our relationship was almost unsalvageable. The two of us had decided to part ways as friends. The long distance had finally sunk in and he wanted to settle down, but he couldn't do that with me. We planned to stay in touch, but date who we'd like to from here on out.

I was leaning on one of the trees that day that surrounded one of the massive fountains. The sun was just setting, and I was content with watching the water in the fountain until the day I died. I wanted to part ways with Ned, but he'd been in my life so long that it was going to be a hard thing to accept.

"Nancy?" I heard from my right. I turned my head to see none other than Henry Bolet standing there, a book under his arm and a bag over his shoulder. I felt a smile slip across my face as I ran over to greet him.

"Henry!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. He tucked his arms around my waist and squeezed. "Henry, I'm so sorry I didn't call you about Ned. I didn't even know until-"

"I know," he replied. "I heard."

"You heard?" I asked curiously.

"Word travels quickly. I just didn't expect you to still be here after that." We stayed wrapped together until I realized what I'd been doing and stepped back slowly with a blush. Henry didn't seem to mind and let his arms fall back to his sides.

"Henry, there's something I need to tell you," I began.

"I don't love her," he suddenly said. I closed my mouth just as quickly as I had opened it.

"What?"

"Summer. I don't love her," he answered.

"But you're still together?" I asked. He looked curiously at me before answering.

"Yeah, we are," he replied. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. "Nancy. I remember that tone of voice from that night. What aren't you telling me?" I looked up and twisted my mouth into a frown. He reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... Remember that night I called you?" Henry nodded. "I actually saw Summer that night. She was on the phone with you," I continued on. "Henry, Summer's cheating on you."

His face paled slightly. His mouth opened slightly and his fingers went limp in my own. I took a step closer.

"Henry, I'm really sorry..." I could see the tears form in his eyes. _I sure hope Summer gets some serious karma for hurting Henry like this._

"It's not your fault, Nancy," Henry began. "I'm just glad you told me." I tucked myself back into his arms. He tossed his book aside and wrapped his now-free arms tightly around me. "Can I still hold onto you?" Henry asked quietly after some time. I leaned my head back slightly, but still clung to him.

"Of course, Henry." He gave me a weak smile and we returned to huddling together.

We found our way to the base of the tree by the fountain, very much like the rainy night only a month ago. I was comfortably nestled in his lap with his arms around my waist. We stayed together until the sun was out of sight and the fountain was the only noise against our breathing that could be heard.

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"You're an amazing girl." I smiled, not knowing exactly where that had come from.  I turned my head slightly and flashed my teeth.

"Thanks," I replied calmly.

"And I can't thank you enough for being here for me. I don't have a whole lot of people to talk to," Henry explained. I shivered and hummed against his chest. "Cold? It's probably more than late by now." I glanced at my watch. _8:30 pm._

"Yeah and I need to go check into a hotel," I murmured. "And eventually go shopping." Henry gave me a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"The airline lost my luggage," I replied with a yawn. "I have my cellphone and wallet, so I can figure it out." He trailed his fingers down my arms.

"My apartment isn't far from here. You're welcome to stay," Henry offered. I considered the offer for a minute. _Maybe that's not a bad idea._

"I might just take you up on that," I replied after a minute. I didn't want to get up yet though. I was content where I was, tangled up with someone in the same situation once again. But after another shiver, I decided that maybe an indoor space wasn't a bad idea. I stood slowly and helped Henry up. He gathered his books and bag and took my hand. The two of us once again found ourselves enjoying déjà vu as we walked in silence to the apartment. "How's the mansion?" I asked after a minute. Henry nodded.

"It's fine. Renée's room was finally emptied last week, and another gardener moved in actually. She's nice, really into plants. She's taking care of the house until I decide what to do. She's actually from England, I believe her name was Drake..."

"Drake?" I questioned suddenly. Henry looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"I might just know her," I said as I mentioned meeting her in a past case. Henry told me about her until we reached his apartment door. He finished as he unlocked his door.

"You seem to have quite the knack for solving mysteries," Henry stated as he stepped inside and I followed. My eyes searched the room for details. A small kitchen was to the left. The walls were all a deep beige color. The canvas of Henry's parents I'd found in the crypt a month ago now hung on the wall in a gold frame. A couch and a chair sat in the room straight ahead, both facing a small TV. To the right, there were two doors. One led to a bathroom, the other to a bedroom.

"That I do," I replied as I surveyed the rest of his apartment. Henry stepped into his room and came out a moment later carrying a pile of clothes. He handed them to me.

"I have a pair of sweats that might fit you and a t-shirt. Try those on and let me know," he said before stepping past me and plopping down on the couch. I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Shrugging off my own clothes, I slipped Henry's clothes on and looked in the mirror. Everything was a little loose, but it would work. I gathered my pile of clothing and stepped out of the bathroom. I draped my clothes over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Henry. He glanced over to me.

"Will it do?" I gave a smile.

"Definitely. Thank you," I replied. He nodded with a weak smile.

"I'll be back then," Henry said before walking off to his room. He had changed into a loose pair of pants and a short-sleeved t-shirt too. He returned with a pillow and a blanket. Henry sat back down on the couch and tossed the blanket and pillow next to him. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room," he said eventually.

"Oh Henry, I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind, really," I explained.

"Nah it's fine," he replied. "However, there is a question I'd like to ask, Nancy." I turned my head to him and waited. "What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you in a case?" Henry asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've solved so many mysteries; you must have interesting stories," he replied casually. My eyes flickered to his left arm.

"Tell me about your tattoo," I began, "and I'll tell you about my cases." In reality, I would’ve told him about my cases with nothing in return. But that tattoo had caught my eye since day one. Tattoos always fascinated me; anyone willing to have something on their skin for life must have dark secrets.

"It's a snake," he explained. "I got it when I came home from boarding school. When I was six, I was in my backyard, and a snake suddenly tried to bite me. My parents ran outside to me and saved me from the snake. After that, I didn’t fear snakes. When my parents died, that fear came rushing back to me, along with tens of other ones. I felt that I had no one to protect me anymore. I got the snake because it makes me think of them and that I can be brave too," Henry explained, keeping his eyes fixed on the ink on his arm. I traced my fingers down the ink and scooted into him. "Tell me about your case?" My head rested in his lap as I lied across the couch. His feet were up on the coffee table and he sat upright.

"I was in England, solving a mystery about a beast in a massive manor. But the beast wasn’t the scary part, the dreams were. I kept having nightmares about the beast and a strange person in a black cloak would walk the halls at night. It had a long lasting effect on me. I had nightmares for weeks and I couldn’t be in the dark. I kept seeing the person in the cloak, so far away but so close at the same time. I never got to know who they were. I left that place with so many questions unanswered, so many questions that I never wanted answer," I trailed off. He played with the ends of my hair, nodding in understanding.

* * *

_Henry's P.O.V._

She lied there until she fell asleep in my lap. I carefully tossed the blanket over Nancy and shifted slightly into the couch, trying to find a comfortable spot to be in. I continued to play with the ends of her red hair, thinking back to Summer. How could she do that? We'd been together for months, and for her to turn around and do that to me broke me. I let out a sigh and threw my head back, wondering what to do.

She was my first girlfriend, the only girlfriend I felt I would ever have. But she didn’t love me, and I no longer loved her. She was only taking advantage of me. I thought back to the times we'd slept together, and it just never felt right with her. She was never affectionate, she rarely even acknowledged me sometimes.

My eyes drifted back to Nancy. Her blue eyes were shut, but her red hair still flowed across my lap. She had a few freckles here and there and her lips were rose-colored. I softly placed a kiss on her cheek and took one last glance at her before closing my eyes.

_Maybe it's time to move on._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a little longer than the last one, but whateves!
> 
> Positive feedback for 'More Than Just Words' pretty much bore this story.
> 
> I'm gonna go replay CRY again for the third time in a week :)


End file.
